


Four Times Remus and Sirius Kissed Before They Were Together

by BracesAndGlasses



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Kisses, M/M, Marauders' Era, lots of fluff, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 15:30:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14381592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BracesAndGlasses/pseuds/BracesAndGlasses
Summary: And one time when they were!





	Four Times Remus and Sirius Kissed Before They Were Together

**Author's Note:**

> Hey.  
> This story was posted on other websites a few years ago, but I decided to upload it here too.  
> I have made a few tweaks here and there, to make it more realistic.  
> Enjoy. :-)

Rain

With a quiet sigh, Remus stared at the pouring rain outside the window. He was currently sitting in the Gryffindor common room alone. James had Quidditch practice (poor guy), Peter was some place inside (probably in the kitchens) and Sirius... Well, Remus was actually not sure. He could find the map and search for him on that, but he didn't really want to go upstairs. And he didn't really want to be nosey. He could always ask him when he came back. Remus was almost sure though, wherever he was, there would be a girl too. And he didn’t really enjoy that thought... Not so long ago Remus realized that he liked his best friend, in a more than friendly way. He just couldn't get the handsome lad out of his head, and he could see those stormy gray eyes everywhere he went. 

At first he was confused, Merlin, who wouldn't be just a bit confused when they realize that they are in love with their best friend? Remus had hoped that it was just a crush, a phase, but everytime Sirius looked his way, he could feel his stomach flutter. It scared him, mostly because he knew that his friend would never look at him in the same way.

Why would he? What is there to love? He was a bloody werewolf once a month, and his whole body was covered in scars. He was thin, without the tiniest sign of muscle. Just skin and bones. And not very tall. Sirius was at least five inches taller than him. And with the lack of Remus showing any kind of muscles, it made him look very tiny compared to his friend. Remus couldn't see what was attractive about him, and was ready to believe that all the girls that had ever looked his way twice, suffered from a serious lack of brain cells.

It wasn't that he didn't appreciate the affection those girls showed, it was just, that he felt weird about it (But wasn't that obvious since he fancied Sirius?). He knew that falling in love was normal, but somehow Remus didn't feel normal.. Lord, he fancied his best friend, who by the way was a bloke. For some reason it wasn't enough being a werewolf, so he had to become gay too. That was just brilliant. The bookworm, very gay, scarred werewolf, Remus Lupin who was in love with his best friend, Sirius Black.

As he was sitting there, lost in his pitiful thoughts, someone walked up behind him, and placed a hand on his shoulder. Remus jumped up in surprise, and he heard a well-known laugh. "Aww, Moons, lost in thought? I bet you were thinking about me."

"Sirius," Remus greeted his friend, feeling a little bit awkward about having done exactly that. He blushed by his words, and looked down. Sirius sat down in an armchair next to Remus', who closed his Charms book. He looked at Sirius. "What have you been doing?"

"Oh, mother dear, I've just been wandering around the castle, trying to find you. I thought you were at the library," Sirius answered matter of factly, and shook his head. 

"Obviously not," Remus said, and Sirius rolled his eyes, making Remus smile. "Why were you looking for me anyway?"

"Don't be a cheeky minx," Sirius laughed and tilted his head to one side(which Remus by the way thought was absolutely adorable). "I just wondered if you wanted to go outside with me?"

"If you haven't noticed, it's raining outside, quite a lot actually." Remus said and raised an eyebrow.

"I like the rain. It's cozy. At then it's a spring storm. Those storms aren't as cold and nasty as the other ones." Sirius said, looking away, and Remus was sure that he saw his friend blush a bit. Remus kept looking at his friend, he was sure he had just seen... nah, it was probably nothing.

"Pads, I don't know..." Remus sighed, and kept his eyes on his friend.

"Please?" Sirius turned his face back to Remus, and looked at him with pleading eyes. Remus bit his lip, to keep himself from staring at those beautiful plump lips. Remus didn't trust his voice, so he just nodded. Sirius face broke into a wide grin. "Yay!"

Remus smiled back, and stood up, leaving his Charms book on the table in front of them. Sirius stood up to, and started to stroll (yes, Sirius Black actually stroll) over to the exit of the common room. They got out, and just walked in silence. It wasn't an awkward silence, it was nice. Both of them were comfortable with it. They made it to the door, and Sirius opened it with a gleeful expression. Sometimes, quite often in fact, there wasn’t far between the man, and the dog he was in his animagus form. 

Remus laughed. "Relax."

"But it's raining, Rem!" Sirius said, and grabbed Remus hand. He pulled him outside. They walked hand in hand down towards the lake. Yes, they were actually holding hands. And yes, Remus’ heart could barely manage. Remus loved the feeling of Sirius’ rough hand around his own. Even more because they were walking towards their place. The place with the small cluster of trees, down by the lake. It was a place they had started to go lately - only them. Remus loved the fact that they could get some time alone, but the thought that it didn't mean anything to Sirius, really bugged him.

When they got to the lake, they were both soaking wet. Sirius hair was sticking to his face, the soft curls turning straight. The top two buttons on his shirt undone. A white wet shirt, Sirius really didn’t leave anything to the imagination. 

"This is nice," Sirius said, and stepped closer to Remus. Remus locked eyes with Sirius, and got quite confused by the look in his best friend's eyes. Was that a look you could give your best friend? Or was Remus just tired, and had started to imagine things? Sirius stared intensely at him, and then took a deep breath. "You know, I've always found your eyes fascinating.. They are so special. Amber with those tiny specks of chocolate and caramel. They show how much pain and suffering you've been through. They are so beautiful when they are filled with happiness. I feel like they can read me like an open book. I see them looking at me, with concern when I'm sad. Anger when you're angry with me, and sometimes I imagine that I see something more."

Remus inhaled sharply. “Such a poet you’ve become.”

A flicker of regret passed through in Sirius’ eyes. Then he took a deep breath. “It’s true though. Or am I just delusional?”

"No." Remus breathed out between ragged breaths. As he had spoken, Sirius had stepped a few steps closer to him, and was only a couple of inches away. “No, you’re not.”

"I'm glad," Sirius said, and leant forward to place sweet kiss on Remus' lips. The kiss was wet, but not sloppy at all. It was slow and pure, and it had everything a first kiss should have. So tender, yet so demanding. One of Remus' hands found its way to Sirius face, and brushed a bit of the wet hair away from his cheek. His other hand just squeezed the hand it was already holding.

Drunk

It had been a month. Neither of them had built up enough courage to ask about the kiss, nor had anything changed between them. The only difference was the secret glances towards each other, where they both ended up blushing. They weren't denying what had happened, but they certainly wasn’t talking about it either. 

Remus was happy that something had happened. He was sure that Sirius felt the same as himself. It was Sirius that had made a move on him, not the other way around. And Remus couldn't get that thought out of his head. But the question was; would Sirius want to make this 'more' than a kiss? Or would he even want to do it again?

Remus and Sirius were sitting beside each other, on a bench in front of the Quidditch field. Both of their eyes were locked on James. He was barely inches from catching the Snitch and making Gryffindor winner of the Quidditch cup for the fourth year in a row. His finger closed around the little ball, and every single Gryffindor went mad. Even Lily were cheering for the team, she had been more interested in winning, after her little outfall with Snape. 

There were loud screams of pure joy. People were clapping and cheering, yelling even. Most of the older students because of the party they would later attend, and the first, second and third years, because they were just purely happy. Remus missed that time, everything had been simpler. 

Remus looked at Sirius, and caught him staring. They both blushed a bit. When this happened they would usually just look away, but not this time. They kept eye contact, and every second made Remus more breathless. Sirius just smiled widely.

"Ready to get wasted tonight, Moony?" He asked with a smirk on his perfect face. Remus laughed, and smacked his shoulder lightly. There was laughter in Sirius eyes, and Remus shook his head. 

"I think you're the one who will get wasted, Pads." Remus said, and tilted his head a little bit to one side. Sirius looked like he was offended, but Remus saw that extra spark in his eyes. Sirius pouted. "Oh, just stop it, Padfoot. We both know it’s true!"

Sirius laughed and put his arm around Remus shoulder. It felt good, like he was Sirius’, and that Sirius wanted the whole school to know. Remus could get used to that feeling. 

They started walking back towards the castle, Sirius still with his arm around Remus. Peter followed close behind them, and seemed to be a bit outside the group consisting of the three boys, but neither Sirius or Remus seemed to notice anything. They were chatting lightly about the game, even though it wasn't something Remus thought was interesting. But still, he was quite happy that Gryffindor had won the cup.

"Did you see the way Marlene shifted when Lestrange came after the Quaffle?" Sirius asked, and practically jumped with excitement.

"Easy there!" Remus yelled at his friend. He was so hard to walk with when he was acting up like that. "I did see that, I was right next to you all the time. Remember you asked me what I thought of it when it happened?"

"Oh yeah, I do. I remember you said 'what?' and then turned back to your book. It wasn't until I told you that James was close to the snitch that you finally looked at the game. So I think I have the right to say it again." Sirius said with that usual 'I'm right' voice and teasing smirk on his face.

"You're such a dog," Remus said and smiled at his friend.

"I know! An awfully cute one, right?" Sirius whispered the last bit into Remus' ear. Remus blushed, and Sirius kissed the top of his head, making Remus blush even more. They reached the castle, and started to walk the long way up the stairs. Sirius let go of Remus, who right away felt the absence. They walked in silence and Peter walked up beside them.

"Do you know when-" he started, but was cut off by a snappy Sirius.

"James is going to take a shower, try and get a hold of Lily and then come up to us... It's just like he always does." Sirius said, and stared at Peter, with an annoyed look in his eyes. Remus patted his shoulder, and looked at him with a warning. Sirius ducked his head a bit, and let Remus lead him to the common room. Remus knew that his friend was starting to get a little bit fed up with Peter's constant whining over James.

The rest of the way they were silent. Remus removed his hand, when they came to the portrait of The Fat Lady.

“Mandragora," Remus said to the portrait, and she let them inside. They walked in, and directly up to their dorm room. Sirius plopped down on his bed, and Remus went for the bathroom. When he came out again, he saw that a very happy James had joined them.

"Moony. We won!" James exclaimed, jumping almost as much as Sirius had.

"I couldn't help but notice that, Prongs."

"Ready for the party?" Sirius asked and looked at him from his bed.

"Yeah," Remus answered, and untied his tie. He carefully put it down, with his robe and his sweater, so he only was wearing the white button-down and some tight, black jeans.. He turned to look at his friends. They looked about ready too. He found Sirius extremely hot in his jeans, and leather jacket. Remus leant down to tie his shoes, hiding yet another blush that had crept into his face. He ran a hand through his hair. This was going to be a very long night.

Three hours later, James was making out with Lily in a corner of the common room. Peter had gone to bed. Sirius was drinking shots of firewhiskey (Remus was sure, that he was though two whole bottles already), and Remus was sitting next to him, with a butterbeer in his hand. They both were pretty drunk. It wasn’t usually something Remus was, but nothing seemed to follow the usual rules these days. 

Some girl came up beside Remus, and took his hand. She nodded towards the middle of the room. Remus understood what she wanted to and walked out to dance with her. They joined the group of people who were already dancing. Someone had brought some muggle music, and it was blasting loudly through the room. The girl he was dancing with, a fifth year whose name Remus didn’t remember, moved closer to him, as a slower tune started. He felt awkward, bur had decided just to go with it until someone grabbed his wrist. 

"Hey random girl, mind if I burrow Remus for a moment? No? Good. Come here you annoying..." Sirius voice trailed off, and he practically carried Remus out of the common room. Sirius kept muttering slurs under his breath, but Remus couldn’t hear exactly what he was saying. They walked down an empty corridor, when Sirius suddenly stopped. 

"What the-" before Remus could say anymore, Sirius lips were harshly moving against his own. Remus was shocked, but it didn't take him long to respond to him. He tasted like firewhiskey, and mint. It was delicious. 

Sirius pressed him up against the nearest wall, while nibbling lightly at Remus lower lip, asking for entrance. Remus moaned in surprise, and Sirius slipped his tongue into Remus mouth. Before he knew it, Remus had his hand tangled in Sirius hair, and Sirius was lightly tugging at Remus' shirt collar. 

Sirius’ body moved against his own, Sirius’ tongue was battling his, and Sirius’ hands... how could they be so many places at once? In his hair, on his chest, around his shoulder, and holding his hips. They moved everywhere, caressing sweet spots Remus didn’t even know he had. Sirius’ warm breath was on his neck. Lips sucking the soft skin, sometimes biting. Leaving marks. 

"So... hot." Sirius moaned as his lips moved back to Remus’. As they ran out of breath, their kisses got less harsh, until they pulled apart, both boys with swollen lips, messed up hair and gasping for air. Remus rested his head on Sirius’ shoulder. Breathing in his wonderful scent. 

"Remus..." Sirius said between breaths.

"What?" Remus answered just as breathless as his friend.

"That was... amazing." Sirius said, and smirked down at Remus, putting his arms around him in a tight embrace. “We have to do that again.”

"I totally agree."

Night.

Remus turned in his bed. He couldn't sleep. One certain bloke with black hair and stormy gray eyes, kept sneaking into his thoughts, keeping him from falling asleep. He was a little bit sad - no wait, not a little bit. He was really, really sad. It was the last night of the school year, which meant that he, along with the other students at Hogwarts had to catch the Hogwarts Express precisely eleven o'clock the next day. In eleven hours, I'm leaving, he thought to himself, and tomorrow afternoon, I'm leaving my friends... and Sirius. I will miss him-uhm... them so much. He sighed in silence, not wanting to wake the rest of the boys. He stared at the bed right across from his own, where Sirius was supposed to be asleep. The curtains weren't drawn, so he could see the dark frame of Sirius. It didn't sound like he was sleeping, but on the other hand, Sirius wasn't loud when he slept, that was in fact the only time he was silent. He sometimes snored lightly, but only when he had a cold or somehow was sick.

He thought of that night. That night they had been snogging in a corridor, because they both had gotten way to drunk not to. None of them had brought it up, like they didn’t with the first kiss, and it almost felt like Sirius didn't remember. It hurt a bit, but Remus didn't blame him. Or at least he told himself not to blame his friend for getting drunk, and snog him like there was no tomorrow. It was very hard. 

Remus shifted, and couldn't help but groan a little. He tried to do it silently. But that didn’t work very well. 

Someone stood up and walked towards his bed. He couldn't hear what direction the person came from, but he crossed his fingers, hoping it was Sirius. Who else could it be. He felt that same someone lie down on his bed, and curl up to him from behind. Remus slowly turned around, and found the boy he had been thinking about.

"Sirius," he whispered out of breath again, and the other boy laughed silently. They could hear the snores and heavy breathing from the other boys, they were luckily both sleeping soundly. 

"Hey, Remmy... Having trouble sleeping?" Sirius whispered, while running a hand through Remus’ hair. His fingers were playing with the ends, and Remus couldn’t help but smile a bit.

"Yeah, what about you?" he asked.

"Yes," Sirius answered, and ran his hand down Remus' neck, and rests his hand on his shoulder. "Remus?"

"Yes?" Remus looked at Sirius, and was sure that his eyes were sparkling.

"Want to go for a walk? Up to the Astronomy Tower, or whatever?" Sirius asked him, with a pleading look in his gray eyes.

"You always asks me to go somewhere..." Remus smirked and without thinking, touched his friend's soft and curly hair. Wrapping a curl around his finger. Sirius leant into the touch. 

"I'm bored," Sirius whispered. and pulled Remus a bit closer. "And I really want to be alone with you one last time before the holidays."

"Okay," Remus whispered back, letting go if his hair. 

They both got up, and walked out of the dorm room. The common room was empty, and the only sound were the cracking fire from the fireplace. They walked out of the common room.

"You two. Shouldn't you be sleeping?" The Fat Lady yelled after them in a sleepy voice, probably waking the whole school. 

They both ignored her, and walked towards the Astronomy Tower. When they had walked a bit, Sirius grabbed Remus hand, and Remus immediately entangled their fingers. They looked at each other for a short moment, both boys smiling and blushing lightly. They walked in a comfortable silence for some time before Remus started talking.

"So, there's something we need to talk about." Remus said, and blushed. He hated to bring it up, but he couldn’t leave without knowing. Sirius looked at him knowingly.

"I guess I know what it is..." Sirius said, and smiled. Remus sighed with ease. It helped him a lot to know that Sirius wouldn't reject the conversation. Sirius looked deeply into Remus eyes. "Those kisses-"

"Wait, you remember them both?"

"Of course I do. I was pretty wasted, but still. That was really hot," Sirius said, and grinned. Remus got a glimpse of his perfect white teeth.

"Yeah, it was." Remus said. He ran his thumb over the back of Sirius hand, and then felt Sirius shiver. Remus smiled. Maybe, just maybe he had the same effect on Sirius, as he had on Remus. "But, that wasn't what I meant."

"I know, Remus."

"Did they mean anything?" Remus asked. He was nervous, what if Sirius said no?

"Of course it meant something! That was one of the best thing I've ever done!" Sirius said in surprise, and looked at Remus with a serious look in his gray eyes. "Did it mean anything to you?"

Remus could see the little hint of fright in Sirius eyes. He had probably thought the same as himself, walking around in fear of a rejection. "It meant so much to me."

"Good. I was scared that you wouldn't feel the same."

“Of course I feel the same... did you really think I didn’t?” Remus asked, voice fragile. He really didn’t want to cry, but it was close. 

“I don’t know. I just... I don’t know,” Sirius looked down. 

They walked in silence, still hand in hand. Finally, they had reached to staircase up to the tower, and they started to go up. When they reached the top, they got outside in the fresh air. Sirius sighed when a cool summerbreeze hit his face, and lifted his hair up. It did the same to Remus, and he enjoyed the cool air against his face. They walked towards the edge. Remus decided to break the silence.

"Why couldn't you sleep?"

Sirius looked down, and blushed. "Uhm, I don't want to go home. I know I'm going to spend it with the Potter's, but I can't help but want to.... Spend it with you:"

Remus heart skipped a beat.

"Why couldn't you?" Sirius asked and looked at him through long, black eyelashes. Remus felt flustered.

"Pretty much same reason," Remus said, and looked at Sirius. Sirius stopped and they looked at each other. The hand that wasn't holding Sirius' reached up and lightly cupped his cheek. Remus leaned forward and kissed Sirius softly. Sirius quickly responded by pulling him closer by the waist.

Most of that night was spent in each others arms. First on top of the Astronomy tower, a bit later in Remus’ bed, with closed curtains, and a lot of Silencing charms. 

Train.

Remus waved at his parents as the Knight Bus started driving away, towards London. His summer on the English Countryside had been amazing, but awfully long too. His thoughts had been on Sirius the whole time. But, he had done something else too. He had told his parents that he was gay. Something he had been fearing since fifth year when he found out. Bur now, when he was nearly an adult, he decided it was time. They hadn't been as disapproving as he had expected. His father had been shocked, but with a quick look from Mrs. Lupin, he forgot about it, and accepted him without any further problems.

The Knight Bus stopped when they arrived at Kings Cross station, and Remus paid the driver, He got outside, and hurried to platform Nine and Three Quarters. He ran through the wall, and found that there was fifteen minutes until the train left. Remus carried his trunk into an empty compartment, and got a book out of his trunk. He had only read a few pages when the compartment doors opened.

"Moony!" Sirius said and literally sprang into Remus' lap, and clasped his arms around him. Remus was too surprised and shocked to do anything. The only reaction from him was his cheeks that immediately flushed into a dark red color.

"Hey Padfoot," he finally whispered, and pulled his friend closer. The door suddenly opened. Remus was shocked and his eyes were immediately filled with fear, Sirius squeezed his hand, and winked at him. 

"... And she kept going closer like this, and she just sat there in the exact same position as you right now, and I was just so confused and - oh hey James." Sirius acted it out, and stood up from where he had been sitting on Remus, instead he plopped down on the seat next to him. "I just showed Remus, how this Hufflepuff girl attacked me earlier."

"That happens to you a lot..." James said and smirked.

"What do you mean Prongs? It’s usually the Ravenclaws that goes wild for me," Sirius said, acting confused. Smiling reassuringly at Remus. 

"Oh, I'm just saying that you have been showing Moony how the girls attack you quite a lot these past few months." James made sure to make it clear what he was talking about. Both Remus and Sirius looked down and blushed. James smirked "Now I will go find Lily and Peter. You have thirty minutes, then we will come back. And you better be done by then."

James looked at them both to make sure they had understood his message. James knew about his best friends being madly in love with each other. He had see those secret glances and longing stares. The way that Remus always looked at Sirius a few more seconds than necessary. And the caring way Sirius always looked at Remus, when he thought no one was looking. James knew it would only be a matter of time before they finally got together. And at that point both boys knew that James knew their secret. That somehow he had found out about them.

"Thank you," Remus said, almost a whisper, and James smiled at them both. He closed the compartment door completely, and Sirius went over to lock it. Remus took a deep breath. "He knows."

"Yeah, I figured so," Sirius said, while sitting down next to Remus again. They looked at each other, amber eyes looking into stormy gray ones. The train took off and they both looked away for a moment. Sirius' finger started to make patterns on the back of Remus' hand, it made him feel calm. A feeling he wasn't quite used to these days. Especially with the war raging on.

"Did you have a nice summer?" Remus asked to break the silence.

"Yeah, it was kinda boring without you though," Sirius said, and made Remus smile. "James made me play Quidditch all summer.. you know how he is. And now my legs hurt. What about you?"

"Nothing special really. My parents brought me to Canada. Apparently they have discovered a potion that can make werewolves non-dangerous when it's full moon..." Remus stopped talking. He hated that he was a werewolf. To be a monster once a month, and to risk his friends lives, by letting them stay with him. He felt a hand grab his chin, and his face lightly being turned towards Sirius.

"Speaking of werewolves. How was the full moon?" Sirius asked him, looking concerned. Remus ducked his head.

"It wasn't bad; I just got a few new scars to the collection..." Remus whispered. Sirius knew that Remus was very self-conscious about his scars. Sirius looked at his mate, and then patted his shoulder.

"Do you want to show me?" Sirius asked, not speaking as loud as he normally would. Remus nodded and turned his body to face him. He slowly opened the first button of his shirt, and tugged the collar away from his neck. Sirius lifted some of the brown hair away from Remus's ear. There was a pink scar running from the back of his ear and down to his collarbone. Sirius gasped and traced it with his fingers. "Remus... what happened?"

"My dad had to stun me, and I landed in a green house. I have one similar to this one my hip." Remus said and looked down, making his hair fall back in place. Hiding the scar. 

Sirius grabbed his face again, only this time it was with both of his hands. He kissed Remus hard on the mouth. Tender and passionate, with so much love that Sirius nearly thought it was to sappy. But he didn't care, because he truly loved Remus and Remus needed to know that no matter how many scars he had, Sirius would love him. 

Sorry

They had started going by the term 'boyfriends¨, a few months into their seventh year at Hogwarts. By then most people knew already, so they decided to make it official. They both made it through their N.E.W.T’s, Remus got ‘O’s in all of his classes and Sirius only had three where they weren't as high as they could be. Shortly after the graduation, they bought a flat in central London, a few streets down from the Leaky Cauldron. Lily and James were happily married and had a son who had just turned one, his name was Harry. Sirius got the honor of being both best man and godfather, Remus had never seen him light up like that before.

But soon the times got darker. The war rolled over them, and Lily and James were in danger. The Order Of The Phoenix started to have more meetings than usual. And then came the worst day of them all.

Remus woke by the door to the flat shutting harshly and Sirius turning on the lights. Remus had fallen asleep in a chair with a muggle book in his lap. Sirius looked completely broken and out of himself.

"That bastard! He fucking ratted on them! I am going to find him and make him fucking regret it!" Sirius was angry. Remus hurried over to his boyfriend and took his hands, the tears started forming in Sirius eyes. "Remus, they're dead... Lily and James were killed by Voldemort. Peter told him where they were hiding..."

"No, they can't be!" Remus was starting to freak out. "How did Peter know where they were, aren't you the Safekeeper?"

"No, I told them that Voldemort would suspect me, so they used Peter.. Remus, it's all my fault..." Sirius’ voice were crumbling. Remus put his arms around him, feeling sick. They were both crying now.

"No it isn't, you just did what you thought was best for them," Remus whispered reassuringly, afraid his voice was going to break if he spoke to loud. Sirius held him close.

"I got to find him." Sirius said and pulled away. Remus grabbed his arm. He was so scared

"Please, don't go..." Remus said. "I have the feeling that if you leave now, I am never going to see you again."

"Remus, I love you so much. I'm not going to do anything stupid..." Sirius was hesitating, and Remus knew why.

"How are you going to find him?" Remus said, and cupped Sirius' cheek. He knew now that Sirius leaving was inevitable. 

“I have a tracking spell on him," Sirius said. He was so scared. "I really have to go..."

"I know," Remus whispered, and kissed him hard on his mouth. He somehow knew it would be the last time for a very long time, if not, the last time ever. Sirius ran his fingers through Remus hair, and then pulled away. He rested his forehead against Remus' for a short time, but then Remus spoke. "You need to go now if you want just the slightest chance to catch him..."

"I know... try to sleep, okay?" Sirius whispered while pulling away.

"I will try," Remus said, breathing in slowly. Sirius pecked his lips one last time before going towards the door. When he was there, he turned around and looked at Remus.

"I love you so much. I always have, and I always will. You might not see me again, but never doubt that... and I am so sorry. You deserve so much better." Sirius said, his voice was shaking. Breaking. 

Remus didn't know what to say, he was also crying, and he was scared. He opened his mouth, and said the words that pretty much summed up how he felt. "I love you too... So much."

Sirius smiled at him one last time, and then he was gone. Out the door and away. Remus broke down in tears on the floor, he was gasping and crying. He was so scared and heartbroken, but he didn't blame Sirius, of course not, he just did what he had to.

Remus somehow fell asleep, after some time. When he woke, he was curled into a ball on the floor, he took a shaky breath, and then got up, he took the newest edition of The Daily Prophet and the frontpage made him cry again.

Sirius Black, convicted for murder of thirteen muggles and Peter Pettigrew. He is now in Azkaban along with Bellatrix Lestrange and Barty Crouch Jr.

Then came a longer explanation below, but Remus didn't believe it. Sirius wasn't coldhearted enough to kill thirteen muggles with no reason.

Remus didn't know what to do with himself, he stayed in the apartment for nearly three weeks, before Molly Weasley came and brought him to The Burrow. He slept in their couch a few months, and he was so thankful. Molly didn't want him to be alone, until she was certain he was okay, so he stayed. He played with the twins, Fred and George, while Molly was taking care of the newborn Ginny.

One day, he decided that he was ready. He told Molly that he wanted to travel the world, and that maybe it would help him get his mind of things. He was ready to move on, but he knew he would never forget Sirius Black.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, sorry. I hope you enjoyed, even if it didn’t end well.


End file.
